


Stumble

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [75]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard Snart, a well-known journalist, gives aspiring photo-journalist a shot at making it big to fulfill her dreams and honor her father and her sister--not knowing that this woman has had a crush on her for a long time.





	

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, I’m late and I have a meeting and oh god, I’m going to get fired!”, Sara puffed, rushing to enter her office’s building.

On her way to the revolving door, she completely spilled half of the contents of her coffee in front of her newly bought white blouse. “Goddamnit.”

Running towards the closing elevator, she slipped; making the pictures in her folder fly and making her miss the lift. “Great,” she muttered. As she was picking up the pictures, someone behind her said, “Not a good morning, huh?”

It was her coworker, Leonard, who she’s been having a crush on ever since she started working as a journalist in Central City Daily. This man is a seasoned journalist who has earned his position as a senior news editor of the paper.

Leonard crouched down to help her with the few remaining photos she means to submit to the editorial board for the meeting, hoping that they could give her a job and assign  her to be the photojourn assigned for news.

“Thank you,” Sara faintly replied as Leonard handed her the pictures. Just in time, the elevator opened and off they went.

“Your floor?”, Leonard asked, looking behind.           

“Eighteen, please.”

Fully facing Sara, Leonard chuckled. “I think we’re going to the same meeting.”

A moment of silence surrounded them and a few floors before their destination, the elevator just…stopped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sara groaned, dropping her bag and her folders on the floor, while sinking herself.

Out of instinct, Leonard pressed the emergency button and a few seconds after, a woman in the intercom responded. “Is there some kind of problem?”

“Yeah actually,” Leonard calmly answered through the speakers. “The elevator is stuck on the 12th floor. Would you be so kind as to send in some help?”

A little static was heard and was immediately followed by a positive response. “Help will arrive in less than an hour, sir.”

“Thank you.”

 

Leonard was still trying to figure out how to open the elevator door when he took notice of the woman sitting on the floor murmuring, “This is my fault.”

He crossed his arms on his chest and joked, “Why, were you the one who cut the power?”

Sara noticed the humor in his voice and she smirked. “No, but I’m followed by misfortune and you are stuck here because I’m here.”

“I can see that by the state of your blouse,” he responded and Sara only replied with a shrug. “We’re only gonna miss the meeting,” he reminded.

She sighed deeply, earning the attention of the man once again. “Yeah. The meeting that’s going to determine my future in this industry. I really want to climb up from being taking pictures of different cakes for the Wedding section to becoming a real news photo journalist. That’s why I can’t miss this meeting.”

Leonard didn’t know what to say. Thankfully, she immediately followed up her story. She looked at him, nervous because of his watching eyes boring through her. “You don’t have to worry about missing the meeting. They’re going to give you the biggest story anyways. Leonard Snart—the biggest news writer in Central City.”

Leonard didn’t reply to what she said, trying hard not to offend her with whatever he might say if ever he tries defending himself. She looks down already doesn’t want to add to that.

Someone knocked from the outside, asking if there are people inside the elevator.

“We’re here,” Leonard said, with the volume in between a shout and a firm statement. “How long till this thing moves?”

“Roughly half an hour, sir,” the man from the opposite side of the door said. “Will that be alright?”

“Yeah, peachy.”

 

Another sigh came out of Sara and this time, Leonard joined her on the floor. “Sorry you’ll miss the meeting. You’re not going to miss much, though. Rip is probably yelling at everybody, asking for ‘impeccable input’”.

“I’m gonna miss a shot, that’s for sure.”

Leonard only nodded. He stared at Sara who is looking like she’s fought in a war before she entered the building. The smell of coffee from her stained shirt started filling up the elevator.

“So,” he started the conversation again, “how did you got into photography?”

Finally decided that there’s nothing else she can do, Sara decided to share her story. Besides, it’s not everyday that she gets to spend time with her office crush. “My sister, Laurel, was a wildlife photographer. Ever since we were young, she’s spent her time taking pictures of me and our dad. After college, she went around the world doing what she does best. But two years ago, she was killed by unknown men. The motive was unknown as well and it broke my father. He wants me to be in the field of public service, being a policeman himself. But I want to honor Laurel in any way I can. During my time of grief, I grew fond of photography as well and that’s when I realized that if there’s one thing I can do to bring her and my father to my field of work, that would be by being a photojournalist for Central City Daily. But I’ve been working here for a little over a year and I’m still on the Wedding Section, taking pictures of sappy, heart-eyed couples and bridezillas who scold me for every picture they think is unflattering.”

“Sorry about that,” Leonard said, and Sara felt his sincerity. He seemed lost in his thoughts when Sara, in return, asked him. “How is it being on the front page?”

Leonard chuckled. He looked at her and said, “It certainly didn’t happen overnight.”

Sara nodded, knowing that he also had to start from the bottom to get where he is. But he’s lucky he was given a break. The lines formed on her forehead made Leonard speak more.

“I can see you, you know,” he said, earning the attention of the young blonde woman.

“Excuse me?”

Leonard tore his stare from her and leaned against the elevator wall. “I can see you working around the office. You’re always rushing, Miss Lance. You may be in the Wedding section but you’re still working your butt off, given that that’s not the area you want.”

“I still have to do my job.”

“Exactly,” he replied. “You still have the drive. I haven’t had that same drive for almost a year now.”

Confused, Sara sat straight an stared at the man before her. “What do you mean?”

“Can I let you in on a secret?”, Leonard said, moving his face closer to hers.

She responded with nothing but a small nod.

“What I want to be,” he started, “is a novelist. Not a journalist.”

Before Sara could answer, the elevator door was already being pried open by several firemen, attempting to get them out of the hot elevator. The rescuers asked for Sara first, so she reached out and her height being a disadvantage, they had to ask Leonard to lift her up to get her out. He then followed after her.

 

He looked at her as she rushed to the staircase, running to get to the meeting.

“Wait!”, Leonard called out before she opens the door to the conference room.

Sara stood there with the folders in one hand, another on the knob.

He stripped off his denim jacket and handed it over to Sara. “To cover up the coffee stain.”

She handed the folders to Leonard and swiftly puts on the jacket, fixing her messy hair.

With a deep breath she opened the door and found their EIC Rip Hunter is already closing their meeting.

Leonard looked at her already-defeated face as Rip addressed him. “Mr. Snart,” he said immediately as he saw the two, “you don’t really need to attend this meeting. I already sent your assignment for your piece. The President will be visiting Central City and you’ll write all about it. The whole visit. Front page.”

The seasoned journalist only nodded once, looking at Sara again. His action made the EIC look at his gaze.

Rip sighed. “As for you, Miss Lance, you’ve missed your chance. Try not to be late next time, please. You might land a bigger task.”

Sara just kept her stare at the ground, nodding in response as she held her folders tightly against her pounding chest.

Rip dismissed the staff. Central City Daily’s writers, editors, and photojournalists pile to exit the room, leaving Rip in front, and Leonard whose gaze are still fixed on Sara.

“I want her to be my photojourn,” Leonard uttered, facing Rip

.”What?”, the EIC asked for confirmation.

“Miss Lance. My photojourn for this piece,” Leonard said, “Or give the scoop to another writer.”

Rip looked at Sara. She’s still bewildered by what the writer said. Knowing that their best writer won’t give in , he agreed—in the form of a deep sigh and a nod.

 

The moment Rip left the room, Sara looked at Leonard with worried eyes. “You didn’t need to do that.”

“This is your chance to prove yourself”, Leonard answered with positivity in him. “Take it. Make Laurel proud.”

Unable to control her emotions, Sara opened her arm and gave him a warm hug. “Thank you, Leonard. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

Breaking away from the hug, Sara took not of the smile on his face, far from the cold smirk he has been using towards his colleagues. “You’re welcome, Miss Lance.”

“Call me Sara, please.”

A small nod was given by the man, then they left the hall.

 

Sara snuck into the staircase to compose herself. She placed her hand on her chest and clenched the fabric of the denim jacket she’s still wearing.

"What just happened?, Sara said as her forehead touched the wall she was just leaning on. “Why did you have to spill coffee on your shirt the morning you got stuck in the elevator with your attractive coworker? And why are you talking to yourself!”

She was contemplating about what transpired in the conference room when she heard a soft chuckle behind her.

“You think I’m attractive?”, the voice said.

She turned around and to her surprise, Leonard was there, smirking.

Sara was stunned. The man she used to watch from afar, admiring from the other side of the office. The same man whose articles she kept rereading and studying. She just spent minutes with him, stuck in an elevator. She talked to him about Laurel. She’s wearing his jacket.

And he just gave her a big opportunity.

Oh god. Sara’s gonna regret this.


End file.
